


Catch Him From His Fall

by Claire Evergreen (QuarterWelsh)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterWelsh/pseuds/Claire%20Evergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sherlock Holmes were Holden Caulfield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Him From His Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an English assignment to write in the voice of Holden Caulfield from The Catcher In The Rye and I decided to write about Sherlock. One of my friends convinced me to post it onto here, so...enjoy :)

If you really want to hear my story, then I'll tell you right now that you're never going to believe me. You'll probably think it's completely phony, but I swear it's the goddam truth.

Anyway, my name is Sherlock Holmes. I used to be a consulting detective for Scotland Yard, the only consulting detective in the whole goddam world. For Chrissake, they never seemed to be able to get anything done without my help. Especially that phony Anderson. No kidding, he was the phoniest person you will ever meet. He could lower the IQ of the whole goddam street just by talking. I'm not kidding.

So, anyway, I was looking for a roommate, someone just to share the rent with. An old buddy of mine found someone, John Watson, an army doctor, for Chrissake. He was one of those people that got sent home for injuries, like if they got shot or something. He had a limp, but I could tell it wasn't from any sort of bullet wound or anything. He wasn't a phony or anything, though.

So, I decided to take old John along on one of my cases and he really helped me out a lot. Even shot this phony cabbie cause he thought I was in danger. We solved so many goddam cases that it was almost like Scotland Yard couldn't do anything right.

We got this one case, though, where there was this real crazy guy named Moriarty playing this crazy game with us where he would blow people up just to make us play his game. He got away in the end, but that wasn't the last we saw of him.

He came back a little while after that and started causing trouble again. He tried to convince the whole world that I was some sort of phony or something. For Chrissake, he pretended to be this phony storybook narrator to make everyone hate me. The worst part is, it actually worked. I had to meet him at the top of the hospital of all places and we talked for a while. Turns out, he is an even bigger phony than Anderson. As soon as I had figured out his plan, he shot himself in the goddam head. In the head. He just left me standing there with these goddam snipers about to shoot John and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. 

I didn't have any choice. Old John was calling me and begging me to come down, but I couldn't. The only way I could stop it was to jump off the top of this goddam hospital. So I did it.

I didn't die, though, just to let you know. But everyone thought I did, including John. It's not that bad, but there was one part that hurt really goddam bad.

John thinks I died a phony.

So, anyway, that's my story. I know no one is going to believe me. But I swear I am telling the goddam truth. 


End file.
